A Returned Favor
by Play It Grand
Summary: Daniel cares for a Jack in need the way Jack has and will do in the future. This is NOT a slash story. Chapter 8 0f 8.
1. Chapter 1

A Returned Favor

By Play It Grand

Season: 1  
Related Episode(s): The Pilot, the Movie, Solitudes.  
Begun: 2/10/05  
Completed: 5/6/05  
Time span: 2-3 months  
Summary: Daniel cares for a Jack in need the way Jack has and will do in the future.

Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction for anything, though it is my second of three working ideas. I wrote this story because I am absolutely sick and tired of all the stories about Jack taking in a wounded Daniel, particularly when authors create a whole new situation beyond the episodes, like having the DHD blow up in Daniel's face and blind him until the Asgard come and fix him, or having his leg get chewed on by an animal trap and be put off duty for nine months. Don't get me wrong, the stories are good, and Jack and Daniel's friendship is well played upon in all of these cases, but come on! Leave the Danny Whumping to the producers and writers of the show!!!

I'm not mean enough to create a new situation, so I worked from one of the known times that Jack is badly hurt.

Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Special thanks to: Those who wrote the above mentioned stories for triggering this idea (you know who you are), and my friend Jenny for reading and helping me with this, my first story!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Daniel wandered his way through the halls of the SGC on his way to the infirmary. He suddenly heard an unmistakable voice complain loudly for the thousandth time in two weeks.

"Doc! Fer cryin' out loud! I'm doin' fine!"

_Yep_, thought Daniel, shaking his head. _It's time_.

For two weeks, Colonel Jack O'Neill had been trapped in the SGC's capable infirmary with several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a punctured lung. Add to that mix a touch of frostbite and a very determined pint sized doctor, and you had the makings for a very cranky colonel. Normally, Jack would have been sent to the local general hospital by now, but the frostbite might seem a little suspicious considering the warm weather outside.

Daniel remembered what Sam had told him about their little vacation in the Arctic. Days later she could still hardly get over how obstinate the man had been.

"He cracked a rib and refused to tell me! When I caught him coughing blood he told me he was afraid I would splint his chest!" Sam complained to him when he had gone to visit her a couple days after Janet had released her. Daniel sympathized with her, but had a hard time keeping a smile off of his face. He knew how hard-headed Jack could be from their very first mission together, and it had frustrated him too. Sam was still learning. _Boy of only she knew what he had tried to do, _Daniel mused, bittersweet memories playing through his mind.

Daniel had not yet failed to drop in on Jack at least once each day, and each time he heard complaints on both sides.

"You know, Daniel, maybe if she'd quite poking my rib cage to check on me, I'd actually _heal_!" Jack exclaimed one day, not for the first time.

"Daniel, would you be so kind as to tell the Colonel that if he doesn't quit his griping, he won't get any jell-o for the rest of his stay here?" Doctor Janet Fraiser said, pointedly not looking in Jack's direction.

_So it has come to this already? Not only is Janet taking away Jack's jello, but she's not going to tell him herself? Oh boy…it's _definitely_ time…_

During the two weeks of Jack's so called 'torture', Daniel was busy working with the artifacts, videos, and pictures brought back by the other eight SG teams while SG-1 was off the rotation. But no matter how hard he tried to focus, Daniel kept having the same thought interrupt his work, over and over again.

_Jack took you in when you first came back from Abydos. If he hadn't, you would have slept in one of those rotten bunk beds in the barracks for who knows how long! He even helped you find and get settled in your apartment! Beyond that, he let you talk out your shock over Sha're being gone…It's time to return the favor, and you know it!_

Yet Daniel had waited…Why? He wasn't sure himself, really. At first he told himself that there was no way in hell that Janet was going to let Jack out of her sightbefore she was positive beyond all doubt that everything was healing correctly, and there were not any infections.

_O.K. That's going to take a while… _

Next, the idea popped into his mind that Jack wouldn't be able to get there. But that argument fell apart in two seconds flat. Yes, he did live on the third floor of the apartment building. However, the elevator was just inside the wheelchair accessible door.

Subconsciously, the barricade was very easy to recognize.

_I'm a geek. I get in the way. I make every mission take forever since I'm allowed to actually stay somewhere long enough to learn something about the culture that lives or lived there and what happened to them. Sure, we get along while on Earth – for the most part – and we have gotten to know each other pretty well, but why would he want to move in with me until he's ready for duty again? _

This little blockade didn't stop the nagging voice in the back of his head, however.

As the first two weeks came to a close, Daniel saw one huge pro for the 'At least ask him' side. Maybe if he could get Jack out of the infirmary, he might just manage to keep two of his colleagues from killing each other! At very least, if Jack said yes, but Janet said he can't leave her watchful guard yet, both of them will be able to see a light at the end of the tunnel that much sooner…

Daniel ambled into the infirmary with this and a couple of other arguments in hand, and was greeted by the now very familiar groan.

"Daniel! Will you please get this woman away from me? She wants to run another test on me, and I've had it!"

A very exasperated Dr. Janet Frasier stood by Jack's infirmary bed, hands on her hips and looking every bit the accomplished though irked physician that she was.

"He most certainly will not! I only want to pull up another x-ray, Colonel. That's not exactly a clean break you have there, as I have been trying to tell you for the past two weeks! We have to make sure it's healing correctly or you'll never be fit for going off-world again. Since Daniel is here now, I'll wait another hour or so, but then I don't want to hear one word about it when I come back, got it? Or no jell-o!"

Jack looked back at her as she stared him down, and gave a very audible sigh.

"O.K. O.K already!"

As Janet left to check on a patient three beds over, Jack turned away from her and muttered, "Witch."

"I heard that Colonel!"

"HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?" Jack roared.

_Two weeks,_ Jack fumed inwardly. _Two weeks stuck in this dungeon with that doctor for a jailer…and she says it will take almost three months to get over this! Damn stupid gate! Why did it have to spit me and Carter out in Antarctica like that? I can't even get my hands on a decent magazine down here! Everything is a month old and looks like it must have come from Janet's house after she finished with it! _Rolling his eyes, Jack groaned softly. _Eight more weeks and I should be able to go home to my nice quiet cabin…just eight more weeks…__**I'm gonna crack!**_

After watching all this unfold, Daniel knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. If he waited, it would be only a matter of hours before Janet put the bed-ridden air-force officer on sleeping pills, permanently.

Jack watched Janet closely as she disappeared into her office, and then turned his attention back to Daniel with only one thought on his mind.

"Quick! While she's gone! Grab me some clothes and a driver and get me outta here!" Jack ordered in a harsh whisper. He threw off the white sheet to reveal the heavy cast that bound his right leg from the knee cap down, and a clearly thickly bandaged and sore torso under his long hospital gown. Try as he might, Jack couldn't swing his bad leg off the bed without moving his damaged ribs.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud, Daniel, will ya gimme a hand here?"

"Jack, I'm not going to help you escape."

"Oh come on, Daniel! I forgot to let the dog out!"

Daniel rolled his crystal blue eyes behind his glasses. "Jack, you don't have a dog. And besides, you'll never manage in your house alone."

Jack's eyebrows snapped up. "Why not? I've had broken bones before."

"Yeah, but were you living alone, or in a house with no neighbors nearby that you could call for help?"

"Not exactly, but…"

Trying a different tactic, Daniel pressed on. "Well let me put it this way: What do you think Janet will do when she comes back out here for your x-ray and finds an empty bed?"

Daniel watched as Jack's wheels turned. After a few seconds, Daniel saw that Jack had reached the same conclusion as he had.

"Ouch," Jack groaned with a cringe on his face.

"To put it mildly, yes."

Jack rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, muffling his voice some as he said, "This can't be happening…I gotta get outta here…!"

Daniel fidgeted a little where he stood by Jack's bed, and plunged onward. "Well, I can only think of one way for you to get out of here before you're completely healed…"

Jack's full attention was on Daniel now. "How?"

_Is it_ _too late to turn back?_

_Yes._

_Damn…_

Daniel glanced down at his feet for a split second and then looked back at Jack.

"I bet Janet wouldn't have a problem if you stayed at my apartment until you are ready for duty."

"Your place? Ha! You don't want me in your place with a chair or crutches! I'd break all that worthless…valuable…stuff…of yours."

Daniel glared at Jack for the near slight against his priceless collection of artifacts, but decided to let it go otherwise. This was far more important.

"Jack, your place has steps inside and out, and you can't get around in there with a wheel chair. It's out of the question."

"That's why there are thick plywood planks in the back yard! To make ramps!" Jack knew what was coming next though. Daniel had this all planned out for who knows how long, and he could tell. _Here we go again…just say it, Danny…_

"That doesn't matter. You're never going to get Janet to let you go back there yet, not even if someone was living there with you. My apartment is easy to get around in, and it's no farther from here than your cabin. Besides, there's an old woman downstairs who works as a part time nurse at the county hospital. I've helped her with her groceries sometimes, and I know she'd be happy to help if we needed it. That's sure to make Janet happy."

_Ok, point made, Daniel. Now finish it._

"Please, Jack?" Daniel looked Jack straight in the eyes, not sure what to hope for.

Jack saw the determination and the need for acceptance in the eyes that starred back at him, and knew that Daniel was not just a pain in the butt, but also a really good friend to have. It would hurt if he said no. He'd just have to risk Daniel's wrath if he broke something, and it wouldn't be as bad as if he made Janet any more peeved at him…at least, probably not. Besides, Daniel liked jell-o too, so chances were he'd get some of it!

"If I say O.K., will you go pay my bail to the jailer right now?"

Daniel was positive he'd heard wrong, but then recognized a smile creeping onto Jack's face, and saw that the argument was over…He had actually won!

Jack watched with pleasure as the usual light in Daniel's eyes brightened. _That's what I like to see…I'm getting out of here!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Jack waited impatiently, looking back and forth from the door of Janet's office to the clock on the wall at the foot of his bed and pulling at his bed sheets, threatening to rip them in two. He had watched Daniel go through that door almost an hour ago. The young archeologist had looked so sure of himself and very happy. Jack knew full well how stubborn both of his colleagues could be, but he had thought Daniel had a pretty good point. He also knew Janet would do just about anything to get him off her hands by now.

_So what's taking so long? _

Inside the office, the battle that had been going on for the last half hour was about to pan out. Janet could also see Daniel's determination, but it annoyed her that someone who had been on her side for the past two weeks was now turning on her. Yet the argument was convincing.

_No more cantankerous colonel, complaining every time I go near him. No more of my nurses coming to me, positive that I'm the only one who can make him to behave himself. No more having to confiscate his yo-yo's as if he is a naughty grade school kid! …God, he's been a pain! Daniel has been doing well with his medical field training so far, and this nurse downstairs sounds familiar…I wonder if she's the one I keep seeing working with the pickier child patients. If she is, then she's just the person to have around with Jack O'Neill in a wheelchair! She'll put in him in his place if Daniel can't! _

Coming out of this line of cheery thoughts, Janet turned her attention back to Daniel.

"Alright Daniel," she replied softly, "but not for two more days. The Colonel will need heavier bandaging to better immobilize his torso. I'll come by regularly to check him out. Also, I have to put my instructions together for you."

Daniel was sure his ears where fooling him, but he knew better than to say so, or Janet would be checking him out next. "Really, Janet? You mean it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've about lost my patience with him. I think you can handle it, so we had better get him out of her before my nurses and I decide to even the playing field against him," Janet said, with a hint of mischief in her voice and eyes.

This convinced Daniel once and for all, so he didn't question Janet further.

"Now," Janet continued, "Go and tell him the good news. Maybe for the first time in two weeks he will actually cooperate with me about more tests and bandages, since he's leaving."

Daniel nodded, knowing how interesting it had been. "Thanks Janet. You're not going to regret this. I might come back two weeks from now asking why you let me do it, but I won't give up!"

"I don't doubt it. But go on now. I have a schedule to keep. Cassandra and I are expecting Sam over for pizza tonight, and I have to get home." Janet hesitated, but then said, "You are welcome to join us. Cassie has been asking how you're doing."

"I'd love to, but I have some more research to do on some pottery that SG-8 brought back, and I'm going to have my hands full making my apartment Jack-proof."

Janet laughed and nodded, then ushered Daniel out. "Maybe next time. You have five minutes to fill him in, and then he's mine, O.K.?

"Got it."

The second Jack saw Daniel's happy face emerge he knew what the verdict was. Daniel just couldn't hide it.

Jack attempted his trademark double-fisted "_yes!"_ but was cut off as his ribs protested at the sudden movement. Saying it would have to suffice.

Daniel came over to Jack's bedside, his eyes twinkling.

"She said yes, but you have to wait two more days. She has to stiffen you up some more, and I need to clean up at home."

"Are you telling me you actually have to clean up in that home museum of yours?! It's spotless!" Jack said jokingly. He knew full well what Daniel meant. Every object of value was going to have to be moved out of his reach. And that meant just about everything.

"Yeah, well, you just be nice to Janet or she'll change her mind."

"Hey, no problem! I'll just turn up the old O'Neill charm." Jack replied, grinning.

"Oh, brother…" moaned Daniel, but he retreated through the infirmary door and out into the hall before Jack could ask what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Before long two days had passed. Janet observed Jack's anticipation and almost overwhelming good humor with great interest. She knew perfectly well he was trying to stay on her good side, so Janet decided it was time for just a touch of pay-back. She checked in on him twice as usual, fixing his wrappings and repositioning his leg, and could hardly hold in her own laughter as she watched Jack struggle to smile innocently with clenched teeth.

Jack knew very well what Janet was up to, and though he would never admit it out loud, he had been rough on the petite doctor and her staff. However, he had to fight down his frustration at still being in the infirmary every time Janet asked him how he was doing. It was taking all his strength not to mouth off with one of his well known quips. The only thing that kept him quiet was thinking to himself over and over again, _I'm getting outta here…just a little while longer…_

On the afternoon of the second day, Daniel made his way towards the infirmary, and was both surprised and pleased not to hear the Colonel's raspy voice echoing down the hall. He entered through the door just in time to see Janet putting the finishing touches on Jack's newly cased leg. Jack was smiling at Janet, but it was easy enough for Daniel to tell that Jack was trying to lock his jaw.

_I'd better get him out of here before he can't hold it any longer…in which case we won't be going anywhere!_

Janet smiled at him as Daniel approached the hospital bed that Jack was propped up in, dressed in street clothes, including a pair of jeans with the right leg cut off at the knee. Janet was thoroughly pleased with how the last two days had passed. After running a few more x-rays, it had become clear that the Colonel was healing properly with no infections. Though Jack would be chair-bound for the next four weeks until his ribs and punctured lung were healed enough to allow for crutches and he would remain on antibiotics until she saw fit to stop them, everything was going as planned.

"Daniel, you're just in time. I do believe that the Colonel is ready to go!"

Jack's hands clenched at his sides, but he bit his tongue and continued his forced grin.

"Great!" Daniel exclaimed, with a hint of urgency in his voice in an attempt to warn Jack to hold on just a little longer.

"I must say," Janet went on, apparently in no rush and with a twinkle in her brown eyes that she couldn't hide, "he has been very quiet the past two days… maybe he's in more pain than he's been telling me, and I had better run another…

"NO!" Jack and Daniel said in unison. Daniel quickly continued, cutting off the sharp remark that had just entered Jack's mind. "I'm sure Jack is just worn out from having his chest bandages redone this morning. After a goodnight's sleep he'll be back to normal."

Janet, struggling to hide her smile as much as Jack was struggling to stay silent, pretended to think this through for a moment, but then finally she said, "Well… alright. Let's get him out of that bed."

A small sigh of relief escaped from both men, and Janet rolled a wheelchair in place next to Jack's bed, signaling for two of her male nursing staff to come and assist her. After much groaning and grinding of teeth, Jack was settled into what would be his only mode of self-transportation for the next month with his leg straight out in front of him on a rest.

Janet rushed into her office and returned with an inch-thick three ring binder in hand, along with a small brown paper bag.

"Here you go Daniel. This bag has his medication, and here's a temporary handicap license. In the binder are the instructions I want you to follow while Colonel O'Neill is in the wheelchair. Everything is quiet straightforward and I don't think you'll have any trouble. Go through it with him this evening and," angling away from Jack and lowering her voice, "I suggest you lay down some rules right away… such as how late you let him stay up, how much sleep he gets during the day…"

Daniel already didn't like the idea, but agreed that it was needed by nodding his head.

"Alright Colonel," Janet said as she turned to face Jack in his chair, "you're all set. I'll be in every couple of days to see how you're doing, but I don't think there's going to be any trouble."

Jack nodded, obviously still clenching his jaw. It wasn't going to hold much longer…

Daniel started to wheel Jack out, and as Janet made no move to stop him and only followed a few steps behind, Daniel guessed they were free to go. He rolled Jack through the door and out into the corridor where three pleasant faces greeted them.

"Well Colonel, finally leaving I see? I trust Dr. Fraiser has seen to it you have everything you need?" General Hammond asked, with a hint of a smile on his face. No doubt he'd heard about Jack's behavior over the past two weeks.

"Yes, we're all set." Daniel spoke up quickly, trying to make sure that Jack wouldn't even have the chance to blow it.

"Maybe Teal'c and I could drop by sometime? See how things are going?" Captain Samantha Carter directed this question at Daniel, not only because it was his home, but also because she wondered if, after all Janet had told her, Daniel might be glad of some sidekicks for a day.

"Sure. Why not?" Daniel tried to make the urgency in his voice a little more clear as he gave Sam and Teal'c a look that said louder than words, "HIS TEMPER IS AT THE BREAKING POINT! I HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"Perhaps you should depart now, DanielJackson" Teal'c said, catching on.

"Yeah, we'll see you. Bye!" And with that, Daniel wheeled Jack down the hall and into the elevator just as fast as he could. Janet joined the rest of the farewell party as they watched the elevator doors close. The moment the doors clicked shut, there was a deafening roar.

Hammond's smile broke loose.

Sam started to giggle.

Teal'c's eyebrow went up in amusement.

Janet's laughter finally got the better of her.

"Yep," she gasped between fits, "that's our Colonel O'Neill!"

Meanwhile, inside the rising elevator, Jack was letting all the emotion that he had bottled over the past two days out at last while Daniel cringed behind him.

"Fer cryin' out loud! That devil of a woman and her minions! Does everybody in the whole dang base know? And where does she get off smiling at me when I was stuck in that bed? How dare she take advantage! Oooh she's gonna wish she hadn't done that when April comes around!"

Just as Jack finished this threat, the elevator doors opened to the first floor of the base, and Jack went silent again, though he continued to grind his teeth.

The airman at the security checkpoint smiled at them and said, "Going home, sir? Glad to see it!"

Daniel could have sworn that steam burst out of the Colonel's ears. _Uh oh. _In an attempt to rescue the hapless airman, Daniel tried to push Jack on down the hall, but it was no good. Jack had grabbed hold of the metal detectors on both sides of his wheelchair, and he wasn't about to let go.

"And why is that?" Jack roared. "What exactly makes you glad? Have you got some buddy down in the infirmary, telling stories?"

"N-no sir!" the airman stuttered, obviously realizing that he had made a big mistake in crossing the Colonel today.

"Well?"

"O-one of the n-nurses…"

"AH HA! I KNEW IT! THOSE NURSES HAVE GOT IT COMIN' NOW!" With that, Jack let go and allowed himself to be wheeled out to the mountain's parking lot, still fuming and muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

It took some time and effort to get Jack into Daniel's car. First Daniel had to pull out and move to the vacant end of the parking lot because the idiot who had parked on his passenger's side had not left enough room. Then there was the matter of actually getting Jack into the back seat without moving his upper body too much. With some hopping on a leg weak from two weeks of bed rest and Daniel's shoulder to lean on, Jack sat down on the passenger's side and then slid over to the diver's side, giving his right leg room to lie across the seat. As Jack couldn't pivot his torso enough to reach, he finally had to allow Daniel to get the seatbelt for him.

Once settled, Daniel got it and began to drive through the series of security checkpoints that guarded the road into the mountain. Soon they where free and clear, and Jack's temper finally seamed to drop. The muttering that Daniel had not been able to make out – though he doubted he would have wanted to – stopped, and Jack rolled down his window, enjoying the fresh air.

"So," Daniel ventured tentatively, trying to make sure that the infamous temper truly was down, "I have some leftovers in the fridge. There should be enough. I can't promise much beyond that. I can cook, but you know…I get so caught up in my work…"

"… that you forget to eat at all. Yes, Daniel, I know." Jack sounded tired, but contented, so Daniel guessed it was safe to continue.

"You should probably rest when we get in. You'll take the bedroom and I'll take the couch…"

"Whoa Danny, I don't think so. I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed!" Jack said.

_Round one! _Daniel said to himself. _Lose this one and the next two months are going to be very rough indeed. _

"Jack, this one is non-negotiable and you know it. The couch is too small for you to sleep on with your back and your leg straight, and I don't have a spare bed like you do. Besides, I sleep on that couch more than I sleep in my bed anyway."

"Alright! Alright, I can see you had that one all planned out! You win, Danny!" Jack said, though not happy with idea, amused all the same. The battle of wills had begun, but Jack was O.K. with losing this time since Daniel had just about saved his life…again. Next time, however…

_Daniel one, Jack none. Maybe this won't be so bad!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Daniel had spent the past two days bring home work to do since he would not get back to the base for some time, and packing away and hiding everything of value which might attract Jack's arrant attention, or otherwise get in the way. This included his collection of medieval swords, which Jack had a nasty habit of trying out. All this had taken a lot of time, to say the least. As he had later found out from conversations with Sam, Jack believed that a new museum could be started from his collection alone.

Daniel had also made a trip to Jack's house to pick up clothes, magazines, toiletries, and a few other things that he figured Jack might want over the course of the next two months. He knew he couldn't trust Jack to stay in the car if they had come together, so he had told Jack to hand over his house keys or be left in the infirmary for good. He had gotten a very intense glare in response, but also the keys. All proved rather ironic when he found that Jack's door was not locked in the first place.

_One of these days somebody is going to walk right in, and it might be one of my only chances to say 'I told you so!' _Daniel thought ruefully.

That first evening of many turned out to be a quite an adventure. As Daniel had realized, there was no problem getting Jack into the building, wheelchair and all. After that, it was just a matter of making Jack at home.

"O.K. I'll go see if I can find those leftovers and fix them up… I moved the TV out into the living room."

"Oh great. That was really nice of you." Jack said sarcastically.

Jack knew very well what Daniel's reason had been. The TV usually sat in the bedroom since it wasn't used much except for watching the Discovery or History channels, and Daniel liked to spread his papers out on the bed and work while he watched. It usually came out to the living room for get-togethers with the rest of the team, but in this case, Jack knew it was moved so that he wouldn't be able to watch it from the bed all night.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to regret that, aren't I?" Daniel replied, seeing his plan had been spotted.

"Youbetcha!"

"Well, at least I won't get in trouble with Janet when she comes by and you haven't been sleeping. Let me go see about dinner. Are you hungry yet?"

"Let me put it this way, Danny. You have ten minutes. If whatever you have isn't ready by then, I'm ordering pizza. Got it?"

Daniel couldn't help but smile. Jack was definitely in a better mood now that he was out of the base. "O.K., but I'm picking the toppings this time. No pineapple on my half, please!"

Daniel headed for the refrigerator while Jack flipped channels, but he came back after a few minuets looking rather disappointed and slightly ashamed.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to go for groceries tomorrow…"

"That bad, huh?"

Daniel handed over the phone and a coupon he had stuck to the fridge some time ago, knowing it would come in handy at a time like this, and sat down on the couch with a sigh. "All the things I've been doing to have this place ready for today and the most basic…"

"…not to mention most important…" Jack cut in.

"…slipped by." Daniel finished, too tired to argue that his carefully moved artifacts were worth more than Jack could guess. "The milk is fine, along with the orange juice, but I wouldn't trust the rest. The pantry is full though."

"Well, that's something. What's it full of? Coffee grounds?"

"Just order the pizza, will you?" Daniel said, shamefaced, but smiling slightly.

A half an hour later a large pizza arrived, half sausage and mushroom, half everything but anchovies and pineapple. This was accompanied by a couple of cans of pop, though Jack insisted on beer. Daniel had to convince him that not only was it not allowed because of the painkillers he was on, but Daniel was not in the habit of keeping any around since he didn't drink it.

"That does it! We're both going to the grocery store tomorrow!"

_Round two. _"Oh no, Jack, you're staying here. I won't be gone for more than an hour, and it's not worth dealing with your chair."

"If you go, you won't get anything I like, and if we are going to be eating the same stuff for the next two months, some of it has to be what I like!"

"So make a list for me and I'll get what you put on it."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud, Daniel. You know me better than that by now! I don't plan ahead like that. I shop by going up and down the aisles, grabbing what I like. Besides, knowing you you'll come back with only half of what I ask for!"

But while Jack had been complaining, Daniel had found a solution, or rather a plan. He'd just have to give Jack the slip and go early in the morning. Jack slept like a rock, and it would be easy to get out without waking him. Of course, Jack would get him back for it later, but it would be easier to have to watch his every move at home than to be seen arguing over beer in public.

"Fine, come with me, but I'm going early to avoid the crowds."

Jack's eyebrows snapped. He was not a morning person, as Daniel knew. "How early?"

"I'm leaving at eight. Get up when I come to help you get ready at seven, or you're not coming." _This will take the edge off Jack's later annoyance, _Daniel mused. _It will be his own fault if he doesn't get to go._

"Fine! I can do that!" Jack exclaimed, determined not to let Daniel get away with this.

_If he thinks he's going to get out of here without me, he can forget it._

Daniel decided it would be better not to respond, and started cleaning up the pizza, putting the leftovers in aluminum foil into the refrigerator, with a tiny smirk on his face.

_Seven o'clock is like the crack of dawn to him. He'll never get up! Sure, on a mission he snaps to at the crack of a twig, doesn't matter what time, but safe at home? Ha!_

He came back to the living room with Janet's handbook on "how to care for a cranky colonel with a broken leg." Janet had been true to her word in saying that it was all pretty straightforward. Daniel read some passages out loud to Jack, and tactfully ignored the groans and the rolling eyes he received in response.

Once Daniel had reached the end of the manual, he considered bringing up those "ground rules" Janet had mentioned, but decided against it. Though he agreed with Janet in principal, he was rather enjoying the peace and quiet of sitting and watching TV with a good friend. Sure, they were going to have a couple of run-ins in the next couple of days, but to borrow one of Jack's favorite clichés, they would simply cross that bridge when they came to it.

The rest of the evening was laid back and quiet. The two friends where very tired from the day's activity, and it wasn't over. A couple of hours were spent in front of the TV, though Daniel was busy reading a report one of his associates had written on a five inch tall figure of some unidentifiable creature. When Jack finally decided there was nothing left to watch, he turned off the TV and started to slowly wheel himself towards the bathroom. Daniel immediately forced himself to put down his work. "Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nature calls. That and I need to wash up since I can't shower with this blasted cast on. Where are my things?"

_Here comes round three. _"They are already on the sink, but you're going to need my help."

"No, I can do it."

"No you can't and I'm not going to let you."

"Daniel, I only broke one leg, not my skull, and the other is fine, aside from a few bruises that haven't left yet. I can and will do this on my own." Jack didn't say this angrily, but with enough force that told Daniel how important Jack thought it was to do it himself

"Let's compromise on this one, shall we? You do it yourself, but I'm going to stay right outside the door if you need me. How's that?" Daniel asked gently in the tone he used when trying to get someone to trust that what he was doing was for the best. It never failed to work. Not even on Jack O'Neill.

Jack sighed. "Alright. But no asking every two seconds if I'm O.K."

"O.K."

Daniel wheeled Jack into the bathroom. It was short and narrow with the bath tub at the far end and the sink long the right hand wall. The counter had plenty of space to work on and would be easy to lean against, and a mirror spanned the length of the wall above the sink. Though it was a bit of a squeeze, the wheelchair managed to fit between the sink and the wall with a few inches to spare, but there was not enough room to turn around. After Daniel made sure Jack had everything he needed, Jack kicked him out.

"…and shut the door behind you!"

Daniel settled himself outside the door, sitting knees-please on the floor. Immediately he started regretting letting Jack do this alone. He was going to try and balance on one weak leg against the sink. What if something happened? Daniel concentrated on the sounds coming from behind the closed door. Water ran softly in the sink, collecting and steaming invitingly in the basin. He could hear the leather of the chair stretch and creak as Jack shifted himself forward on the seat, ready to try and stand. The water stopped. The leather creaked again.

Silence.

THUMP BANG

Something had hit the door from the inside…hard.

"Jack!"

Daniel got up and was trying to open the door without a second's hesitation. But the door wouldn't open all the way. Something was blocking it. Something heavy.

Daniel called frantically into the crack, genuinely scared for his friend. "Jack! Jack, what happened?"

An angry and slightly winded voice found it's way back out through the crack.

"I'm O.K., Daniel. The chair is blocking the door. Just gimme a sec."

Daniel heard the brakes of the chair unlock and the chair moved forward. As soon as the wheels stopped Daniel burst through the door, ready for action. Instead he found Jack sitting in the wheelchair, catching his breath.

"Jack, what happened? Are you alright?" Daniel asked, worry in his deep crystal blue eyes.

"Relax, Danny. I'm O.K. My left leg is worthless…I told the doc it was getting weak, but just she kept telling me I couldn't do anything with it yet…When I stood up on it and tried to balance it…it gave out on me. I landed in the chair so hard it knocked the wind outta me…and the chair must of moved back to block the door…"

Jack was angry, but not at Daniel. He wasn't really mad at Janet either. She knew what to do, whether he liked it or not. He just hated admitting that he couldn't do this himself – that he really _did_ need Daniel's help – so he was placing blame where he could.

Daniel's penetrating eyes read this in Jack's face, reflected back at him in the mirror.

"So…" Daniel said quietly, trying to get his heart to stop racing after his initial panic, "what do we do now?"

Jack wasn't going to ask and Daniel knew it. The look of defeat that Jack was desperately trying to hide was enough. He squeezed past the wheelchair and stood in front of Jack, unsure of what to do or say next that would let Jack know that he understood. He waited…

Finally, Jack breathed, "O.K." Daniel just caught it.

It was all that was needed. Daniel really didn't have to do much. He helped Jack with his pants and then to get from the wheelchair to the toilet and back. From there, Jack was able to do much of the washing himself while sitting on the edge of the chair. Jack was rather uncomfortable with it all to say the least. Daniel wasn't entirely at ease either, but what else could be done? They were both grown men. There were far worse things, like being changed into a cave man, or going from the age of 45 to 100 in the span of fourteen days, or freezing to death on a block of ice, just to name a few.

By the time Jack had gotten into pajamas, both men were thoroughly exhausted, and it was getting late. Jack, still determined not to let Daniel escape without him in the morning, decided to get to bed.

"Yeah, me too," Daniel said, covering his yawn. "Lemme get you those pills Janet prescribed."

Jack wheeled slowly towards the bedroom and Daniel caught up with the pills and water. Then, once again using Daniel as a crutch, Jack got out of the chair and into the bed. Daniel helped him get a pillow under his bad leg, and then pulled up the sheets.

"'Night Jack. I'll come wake you at seven, just like I promised." As Daniel turned off the light, he heard Jack mutter a string of unintelligible words, decidedly salty, and then he closed the door.

Deftly, Daniel went through his own nightly routine. As much he was tempted to, he didn't let himself touch his reports. If he did, he knew he would be up until he finally keeled over, and he was determined to be ready to deal with anything Jack might throw at him in the morning, literally and figuratively.

Settling himself on his favorite couch with a pillow and blanket, Daniel took stock of the day.

_Three rounds. I won the first, but we'll see how round two ends in the morning, and let's say round three was a tie. At least we won't have that argument again until Janet does let him do some exercises to get ready for crutches. That helps, I hope. On the bright side, he hasn't broken or found any of my things yet, and he's taking it easy on the usual bad-tempered insults…that's bound to wear off, but I'll enjoy it while I can…_

And in the middle of that thought, Daniel fell into a restful, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Daniel's alarm went off at seven am, ringing till it vibrated right off the coffee table and fell on the floor with a resounding clang. He moaned and disentangled himself from his blanket, making a bee line for the coffee maker in the kitchen. After turning it on, he proceeded to get ready for the day. Passing his bedroom door, Daniel paused, trying to wake his mind up enough to remember why it was closed. Then it clicked.

_Oh my god. Jack!_

He cautiously opened the door, but there was no need. Jack was dead to the world, still dreaming of the April Fool's Day prank he was going to play on Janet and her crew.

"Jack?" he said softly.

No response.

A little louder, Daniel said, "Jack. Time to get up."

Still no sign of life.

Daniel ventured over to the bed and called very clearly, "Jack."

Nothing.

_Wow. O.K. then. Shaking time. _Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulder gently, and shook it. "Jack," he said again, a little louder still.

All of a sudden, a pillow swung out of nowhere and cuffed Daniel soundly on the head.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing…oh yeah…I'm in your place…" Jack grumbled, resting the pillow he had swung on the bed next to him. As his mind slowly unclogged, he rubbed his face with his free hand and remembered the planned trip to the grocery store. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Daniel replied yawning, but keeping a careful eye on the pillow Jack still clutched in his hand, just in case. "I'm keeping my part of the bargain. Get up now and be ready by eight or I'm going alone and buying whatever I want."

Jack growled and the pillow went flying threw the air, but this time Daniel was ready and ducked, and the pillow thudded harmlessly against the wall.

"You're gonna regret this!"

"I already am," Daniel muttered. Jack either didn't hear him or was not awake enough yet to care.

Daniel helped Jack out of bed into the chair, and then helped him to use the washroom and get dressed. Then while Jack tried to shave, sitting in his chair at the sink, Daniel got dressed and got out cereal, milk, and hot coffee, along with bowls and spoons. When Jack called that he was done, Daniel went to roll him into the kitchen.

"Wow, what hap…"

"Et et! _Don't _go there." Jack growled with a glare and waved his hands, just daring Daniel to comment. Jack had a number of nicks on his face, covered with torn pieces of tissue to stop the bleeding. Apparently shaving while sitting was not all it was cracked up to be.

They ate breakfast in silence with a list being passed back and forth between them as essentials came to mind, like more dish soap, laundry detergent, and shaving cream. Then, while Daniel shaved, Jack, waiting for the cup of coffee he had to kick in, drowsily flipped through the newspaper. His mind weakly registered a mention of a General West addressing the Senate, but there was no mention of NORAD or the program it concealed twenty-eight floors below, so Jack turned the page to the sports and comics.

_Round two, continued. Well, this is not working out as I had planned, _Daniel thought as he shaved, scolding himself for not just leaving without waking Jack up at all. _So much for avoiding making a scene in a public place. My paycheck is going to end up at the grocery store. There goes my subscription to Archeology Weekly. Of course, Jack will pay me back… eventually. _

By the time Daniel went back into the kitchen, Jack looked a little more alert and was ready to go. His facial cuts had stopped bleeding, and once Jack took off the scraps of tissue there was no way to tell they were there. They left quietly so as not to disturb the neighbors, and followed what was fast become procedure to get Jack settled in the back seat of the car.

The super market was only about five miles up the street, so any hope that Jack would fall asleep on the way there was slim. Several times, Daniel glanced in the rear view mirror only to see Jack looking out the open window, taking in the early morning air.

_Darn. Round two, lost._

They took advantage of their temporary handicap license and parked as close as they could get to the door. As soon as Jack was settled in the wheelchair again, Daniel realized something.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"How am I going to push the shopping cart if I have to push you?"

Jack was a step ahead. "Daniel, you know those nice little motorized doohickeys that they have in most places like this for old people?"

"Oh no, you're not serious." Daniel said, voice dripping with dread.

"On the contrary my dear Danny, as I will probably never grow old enough to use one, given my current job…"

Daniel got a mental picture of Jack racing one of those go carts down the aisles as people scrambled to get out of his way. It reminded him of Mr. Toad from The Wind In The Willows.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one, am I?"

"Nope." Jack sounded very smug and satisfied with himself.

_This is going to be sweet!_

_I'm glad we came so early. There will be fewer people for him to run over…and fewer witnesses…_

They went in, and Jack swapped his chair for a scooter. Of course, he had to have the only red one. As Daniel had hoped, the store was all but deserted. They started in the produce at the far right side of the store, and slowly worked there way from aisle to aisle. Jack was woefully disappointed in the scooters distinct lack of speed, but Daniel had a hard time keeping up as it was. Jack was true to his earlier description of his shopping method. He weaved from one side of the aisle to the other without pausing, or hardly slowing down, grabbing item after item and either dropping it into the built-in basket on his cart or tossing it behind him, counting on Daniel to catch it in his cart.

Daniel soon found himself in a four-fold job. He had to keep up with Jack, get the food items that he needed, catch what Jack threw at him, and monitor exactly _what _Jack was giving him to make sure that Janet hadn't banned it. Occasionally, since Jack wasn't looking, Daniel took the opportunity to put a few things back on the shelves as he passed, certain that Jack would never know the item was missing as he was grabbing anything and everything that struck his fancy.

By the time Jack and Daniel reached the checkout, both baskets were packed, and more of it was Jack's than Daniel's. Daniel had, however, somehow managed to get everything on his list, and the essentials they had listed out that morning were also taken care of.

As the cashier scanned each item, Daniel attempted to check again for illegal items.

_There's enough stuff here to last me a year…if I liked any of this…Uh oh. Dang it, Jack._

Jack had managed to hide a six-pack of beer from Daniel's purge, but it was too late. If he told the cashier that they didn't want it, he would get into the very public fight with Jack that he had been dreading, and had so far managed to avoid. Daniel bit his tongue.

_I'll just have to hide it from him before he can get into it. If he can't find it, he can't drink it!_

Daniel got out his wallet for his credit card to pay for the mass amount of food.

"Daniel?" Jack asked it that suspicious yet all-knowing tone he sometimes used when he thought Daniel was about to do something stupid.

"Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"Pay…"

"Na na na. I've got this."

"Jack…"

"Daniel, you don't _eat_ unless we drag you away to the commissary or order something, so I know you probably wouldn't be here if you didn't have to deal with me. So put that away."

Before Daniel could say another word, the cashier swiped Jack's card.

_Round four, lost._

Driving home after stuffing all the groceries in the trunk – something that Daniel had no clue how they managed to do – Daniel realized that Jack had been right. If he had gone to the base this morning like he always did, he would have grabbed coffee, drove to the SGC, maybe grabbed a donut from the commissary, and then shut himself away in his office with his private coffee pot until mission time, if there was a mission scheduled. Now with Jack around twenty-four/seven for the next two months, Daniel was actually going to have to eat.

Not another word was said on the way back to the apartment. When they got there they busied themselves with trying to put all the groceries away. Jack and Daniel made the first trip of several together, Jack holding three sacks in his lap, Daniel with one paper bag under each arm. Daniel made sure the beer stayed in the car until he was able to carry it up by himself and then hid it on the top shelf of the pantry when Jack wasn't looking. Jack then tried to put things away while Daniel made two more trips. They finished the job together, and then collapsed in front of the living room TV. It was ten o'clock. Too late to go back to bed, but to early for lunch.

The rest of the day was very quiet. Jack had bought a ton of macaroni and cheese, so lunch was no problem. Who didn't like mac and cheese?!

After lunch, Jack went back to the TV and Daniel snuck off and started to look at the files he had brought home from the base. After about a half an hour later, Daniel remembered…Janet would have his head if Jack didn't rest after all they had done this morning.

_Here comes round five…this should be fun. _

Daniel walked calmly into the living room, and found Jack still watching the TV with his back turned toward him.

"Hey Jack, how are you doing? You know, you had better go rest for a while now…"

Daniel heard Jack groan…or was that…no, it couldn't be…a snore?! He went around to look Jack in the face. Lo and behold, the Colonel was out cold, eyes shut, head on his shoulder, and snoring.

Daniel smiled to himself. _Round five, won. _He slipped the remote from Jack's hand, turned off the TV, and grabbed his blanket from the couch to spread it over Jack. Then he pulled the shades of the windows and quietly left the room. He knew better than to move Jack while he was sleeping, so hopefully he would get some quality rest right where he was.

Jack woke up a couple hours later, a little groggy, but refreshed. Some discussion took place, and two individual chicken pot pies were placed in the oven while the guys played cards. Dinner was followed by more cards and TV. Jack seemed to have forgotten about his beer.

Things were so much simpler now that they were being done for the second time. There was no argument about Daniel helping Jack to wash up for bed. Jack was even resigned to going to bed as soon as he was clean. He knew he had given Daniel a rough morning, and though he didn't regret it, he knew Daniel would appreciate it if he was a cooperative roommate…for a bit at least…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The following morning, Daniel didn't get up until 8, and this time he remembered that Jack was in his bedroom right away. With the memory of the previous morning fresh in his mind, Daniel took the extra pillow away before taking Jack by the shoulder and giving him a light shake.

"Jack…Oof! Hey!"

Jack had whipped his pillow out from under his head and swung it with surprising speed and accuracy.

"Daniel? Oh…yeah…" Jack groaned, covering his face with the pillow.

The morning routine went much smoother this time. Jack complained at the idea of trying to shave again, but then Daniel reminded him of the possibility that they could have company on any given day, and Jack set to work. This time Daniel found a mirror that Jack could hold in his free hand, and he came out nick-free.

That afternoon Janet dropped by to check on Daniel's new charge. Jack put on his best innocent look as Janet asked Daniel if the patient had been behaving. Daniel was torn between ratting Jack out and covering for him, but decided to compromise. He would lead Janet to the source of a problem and hope that she saw it for herself.

Daniel waited until Janet had completed Jack's mini physical. "We had to go out to get groceries yesterday." he said in a light conversational tone.

"'We'? Ha! I picked out most of the food!" Jack said in an attempt to prove he was both innocent _and_ helpful.

"Really? Well, in that case I had better have a look at what you bought, just to make sure you are both getting a proper diet." Janet replied, still amused by Jack's attempts to look angelic.

"Oh, I'm sure that isn't necessary, doctor. I was very careful to watch that nothing bad got into the cart." Daniel was careful to make sure that his voice sounded convincing, but as he spoke, he moved behind Jack so that only Janet could see his face. He then gave Janet a look that said plainly, "play along. Please, insist."

Janet caught on fast as usual. "I'm afraid, Daniel, that considering that you feel that living off of coffee isn't 'bad', I'm going to have to insist."

Jack choked on his laughter as Daniel sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes at the injustice of it all. "Alright then. If you must… follow me…" He didn't mind the slight against his eating habits in the least. It only went to show Jack that Daniel had not intended what was about to happen.

The three colleagues gathered at the pantry door as Janet took a look around. Then Jack saw it. His precious six-pack of beer which he had planned to ration over the next several weeks was in mortal danger.

_Oh no…NO! Not that!_

"Looks like the typical bachelor's pantry…" Janet's gazed landed on it. _"Colonel O'Neill!"_

Jack cringed uncontrollably. _D'oh!_

Janet turned on him. "You know perfectly well that you not allowed to have any alcoholic beverages until you are off of you pain medication, and you are far from reaching that point. I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate this…"

"Doc, come on! It's just a couple of lousy beers!"

"I'm sorry Colonel." Janet tried to take the six-pack off the shelf, but the petite doctor was about a foot short of reaching her goal. She signed and turned to Daniel, who didn't need any explanations.

"I'll be back in a few days. Take care." And with that, Janet let herself out, medical bag and six-pack in hand.

Jack spent the rest of the day muttering a string of unintelligible words under his breath and planning his revenge. Daniel, rather pleased that Jack honestly seemed not to suspect him if being in cahoots with Janet, ignored him, but made a mental note to warn Janet of the impending danger.

Several days passed in relative peace and quiet. Daniel discovered that if he gave Jack a tap on his healthy foot, he had far more chance of dodging the pillow that subsequently came flying at his head each morning. Arguments occurred on a regular basis, but Daniel eventually gave up trying to keep score. Jack amused himself with the TV and newspaper crossword puzzles while Daniel took the opportunity to get in a few hours of work done. Occasionally Daniel wheeled Jack around the block to get some fresh air and sunlight. In the evenings they played card games and chess.

As they both started to become bored with the easy pickings of the pantry supply, Daniel decided it was time to pull out some of the recipes he had stored away. Jack worked at the kitchen table, reading the recipe aloud and stirring when needed, while Daniel raced around, collecting ingredients and setting timers.

There was an argument over whether one recipe called for one egg or two as what looked suspiciously like a coffee ring had made the number impossible to make out. They decided it must have said two when the cake came out as hard as a brick.

Another recipe failed when Jack skipped a step, and the quiche burned to a crisp, forcing the friends to fall back on rice bowls for lunch.

One afternoon Sam and Teal'c rang their doorbell, and the team was reunited. Jack's bravado kicked in, and he and Daniel began joking to the others about how they kept secretly trying to kill each other.

"…I'd slipped some arsenic in while I whipped it and I was planning to have him be the guinea pig, but it burned up in the oven…"

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't skipped the half-and-half! And besides, it was my recipe, so you would have been the first to try it!"

"…the other day I let his chair roll into the parking lot…If only that car hadn't stopped…"

"Hey!"

Sam sat curled up in a fit of laughter as the two bantered back and forth. Teal'c was entirely lost and had an expression of mild surprise and concern on his usually stony face until it was finally explained to him that it was all a joke.

Sam had signed out a van from the base, so the group piled in and soon found themselves at the local pizza parlor. They stayed, talking and eating until the place was deserted, and then finally separated after Sam dropped them off at Daniel's apartment on her way back the SGC to take Teal'c "home" and get her own car back.

Another week passed. Sam and Teal'c came by again over the weekend and kept the roommates company for the day. Janet come by again and finally confirmed Jack's hopes.

"You're not feeling any more chest pain?"

"Not a bit!" Jack said enthusiastically, once again on his best behavior for Janet.

"Well, we had better get a therapist out here then so you can get those crutches. You've been doing a great job, Daniel," Janet said, turning to smile at the young archeologist. She had known he could do it. "Where would you like to do it? You could come back to the base every couple of days for the next several weeks, or I can arrange for someone to come out here to you."

Jack looked up at Daniel, who shrugged. "Whichever way you want, Jack. I don't care."

"Let's do it here then." Jack said, realizing that he would rather not run into anyone he needed to give pay-back to just yet. Subconsciously, he thought, _and_ _then Danny won't have to drive me…_

The next day the therapist arrived and Daniel cloistered himself in the kitchen with his papers while Jack and the therapist worked in the living room. After about a half an hour, the therapist called Daniel into the room and gave him a booklet of exercises that Jack could work on, but Daniel had to watch that Jack didn't over do it.

Over the next two weeks the therapist came every third day for almost an hour, and after each session Jack would wash up and then fall asleep for a while until Daniel would come get him to help fix dinner.

Though Jack often did the exercises on his own time, Daniel never found himself warning Jack to stop. When Daniel asked about it, surprised, Jack just muttered something about having gone too far once before.

As his good leg gained strength, Jack was soon able to use the washroom without Daniel holding him steady, but Daniel insisted on remaining close by, just in case. This, of course, sparked an argument, but Jack finally relented, remembering the fear on Daniel's face when he had fallen over that first evening.

Daniel had to make another run to the grocery store by this time, but since it was just for the basics – milk, orange juice, butter, bread, and some eggs – and nothing else was needed, Jack decided to sleep in instead. Sam and Teal'c came by again each weekend to entertain them with stories from the base and Sam's most recent lab project – that is, until Jack cut her off, claiming to be getting a headache – and they went out for Chinese food.

Finally the big day came. The therapist informed Jack that he should be strong enough to use crutches. Arrangements were made with Janet by phone, and Daniel drove Jack to the SGC that afternoon for x-rays.

"Everything looks good, Colonel." Janet said as she joined Jack and Daniel in her office. "Your ribs are completely healed, and so is you lung, but your leg still has a way to go. I would say…three more weeks…"

"Three weeks?" Jack exclaimed, but immediately regretted it when Janet gave him the eye. "Yes ma'am…"

"However, you can be on crutches during these last three weeks."

"There you go, Jack! Now I won't have to put blocks under you're wheels to keep you from moving yourself too much." Daniel joked, smiling. He was just as pleased as Jack not to have to deal with the bulky chair anymore, and even happier that he had succeeded in taking good care of his friend so far.

The crutches were brought out and adjusted to fit Jack's height. As he took a few trial hobbles, Jack groaned, "Oh yeah…how I've missed these suckers…"

With the date set for removing the cast and a final x-ray, followed by therapy to bring his right leg up to snuff, Jack and Daniel made there way back out of the mountain, dropping by Sam's lab and Teal'c's quarters to tell them the good news.

_Three more weeks, _mused the minds of SG-1. _Just three more weeks and we can get back to business._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The following three weeks passed in much the same manner as the first four had, only with one sizable exception: Jack had his freedom back. He could wash when he wanted to, go to bed when he wanted to, and eat whenever he wanted to, all because he now had the ability to move himself without fear of hurting his ribs. His main complaint was, once again, the lack of beer.

This, of course, made things a lot more difficult for Daniel. Keeping up with Jack on a daily basis was like…well, he imagined it was something like trying to keep up with a toddler who had just learned how to walk. He was constantly on the move.

Sam and Teal'c came by to take them out for dinner with more frequency now that Jack could get around easier. It was an easy way to keep in touch with each other while they were all off the roster for so long.

About a week after he found his mobility, Jack was hobbling around the apartment when his right crutch caught on the carpet. He grabbed onto the nearby bookshelf to get his balance back. Something went flying – something made of red clay that looked old and valuable – and shattered on the floor as if it was made of fine spindled glass.

Jack's jaw dropped and he froze.

Daniel came around the corner from the kitchen. "What was that?" He saw Jack standing upright and fine first, and his panic disappeared, but then his eyes traveled to the floor.

_This is it, _Jack's mind raced. _He's going to throw me out. I'm going to wind up back in that blasted infirmary with Janet and her minions…There's only one thing to do…grovel!_

"Daniel, I'm so sorry!"

"Jack…"

"It was an accident I swear! My dang crutch caught on the rug…"

"Jack…"

"…so I grabbed the shelf and that thing fell off…"

"Jack…"

"I'll buy you a new one, you'll see!"

"You can't. It was seven hundred years old, at least."

"Oh god, Daniel I'm sorry! Just please don't throw me out the window, I beg you!"

"_Jack!"_

"_What?!"_

Daniel was…smiling? Or was he gritting his teeth?...

"Jack, I'm kidding. I bought in a market in Egypt some years ago. The owner told me he'd found it near a known dig site, so I thought it could be significant, and I bought it from him for a pretty good price. Of course when I brought it back and did the carbon dating, I found out it was fake. Somebody had made it and then distressed it to make it look very old."

Jack just stared.

Daniel couldn't help it any longer. The look on Jack's face was just too comic. He burst out laughing.

"You mean…to tell me…that you let me go on like a moron, begging you for mercy, and the thing is worthless?!"

"Yeah." Daniel gasped and went back into the kitchen, still laughing.

"I knew that!" Jack called after him, feeling foolish, but happy he hadn't just made an enemy out of one of his best friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Daniel drove Jack into the SGC to have his cast removed on the pre-arranged date. Jack was in high spirits, smiling and joking. Daniel was happy too, but a thought was gnawing at the back of his mind.

_What if once we get back to work and we start going off-world again, we go back to just being co-workers, and not good friends too? We both have our issues, and knowing them has made us close, but what if by working day in and day out again, we only see the issues and not the understanding and friendship too?_

Daniel tried to lay his concernaside as he watched Jack's cast come off. X-rays were taken, and Janet confirmed the good news.

"Three weeks did the trick, Colonel. The bone is entirely mended, and after about two more weeks of physical therapy to make it strong again, you should be clear for active duty."

"It's about time! Remind me never to break a leg again."

Jack slid off the hospital bed and took a few trial steps. There was no pain and he could put his full weight on it, but his calf muscles gave out easily.

"So…does this mean I can move back into my own place now?" Seeing Daniel smile fade slightly, he quickly added, "Not that it hasn't been a great two months Daniel. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time! But you know, I still need to let the dog out…"

Daniel's smile returned. "Yeah, Jack, whatever you say."

Jack patted him on the shoulder and than turned back to Janet. "I don't see why not, but take it easy at first," she warned, and then turned to go back into her office.

"Hey wait a second, Doc. I've got a bone to pick with you. Get back here."

Daniel and Janet both winced as Janet cautiously came back to face Jack.

"Doc," Jack said slowly, "where's my beer?"

Janet relaxed and smiled. "It's in my office Colonel. I'll go get it."

"They had all better be full!" Jack called.

"Watch it, or they won't be!"

"I'll get you…just you wait for April…" Daniel heard Jack mutter.

It was too late for Jack to pack up his all his things, scattered all over Daniel's usually neat apartment, and move out, so he spent one more night. That evening was spent in much the same fashion as all the others. They ordered out pizza, half sausage and mushroom, half everything but anchovies and pineapple, played cards, chess, and watched TV.

While playing through what they swore was their last round of cards for the night, Jack suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Daniel, I…"

"Jack, you don't have to thank me."

"I was about to say I think you dealt yourself an extra card…" Jack said lamely. They chuckled, and then Jack attempted to go on. "I just wanna say thank you, for everything. I was going nuts in that infirmary. Old Doc Fraiser was probably about ready to just put me under and keep me there until my leg was healed."

"Yeah, well…you helped me out when I first got back from Abydos..."

Jack stopped looking at his cards to look Daniel in the eyes. "That was different. You were an emotional wreck, and I…well, I knew you had nowhere to go, nobody to talk to...and you'd saved my life on that first mission. So don't you go thinking we're even. We're not. But hey, who's keeping track anyway?"

Jack smiled as if that settled the matter, and Daniel couldn't help but smile back. When Jack saw the smile finally reached the crystal blue eyes, he knew the matter was settled for good.

The two friends worked together to search the house for all of Jack's belongings, putting what they found into a big pile to go out to the car in the morning. Neither of them bothered with the food in the pantry. Since Daniel would never eat it all, Jack knew he would be able to find something to snack on the next time he and the rest of the team came by. Daniel had other plans for the food. He and Sam had been planning a little "welcome back to duty" party for Jack, and this way the only things Daniel would have to buy were cake, and of course, beer.

As he curled up on the couch to sleep that night, Daniel wanted to laugh at his previous fear. To think that he had actually thought that the problems they ran into while off-world could get between them…He and Jack had been through so much together already, and it had just made them closer friends. Even dealing with each other's quarks everyday for two months hadn't ruined the friendship they had gained over the passed year. If anything, it was stronger for it. If they could manage that, Daniel knew that the friendship he shared with Jack would make it through a whole lot more, and who knew what was still ahead of them…

Smiling happily, Daniel slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber.

-End-


End file.
